Don and Jess: Love Run Cold
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: In this one Danny is going to go to Don for advice on how to handle things with Lindsay. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. So I was thinking about making Danny and Lindsay be together now instead of when she gets back from Montana but I'm going to go with how the writers did it for them. In this one Danny is going to go to Don for advice on how to handle things with Lindsay. Don't worry Jess will be the one giving the advice not Don. We don't even want to guess what his advice would be. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope, not happening. You know by now, I'm still not typing it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don was laying on his back on the couch with Jess laying on top of him as they watched TV together. It was their rare day off after finishing their last cases and all they wanted to do was laze around all day with each other. The knocking at their door had other ideas though.

"Think if we ignore it, whoever's there will go away?" Don asked.

"Don't even try that Flack! I can hear you!" Danny's voice came through the door.

Jess laughed against Don's shoulder. "Given that it's Danny and he now knows we're here, I doubt he's going anywhere."

Don sighed. "Alright but hun you have to move so I can get up."

Jess let out a sigh of her own but stood up off Don and let him get up. She went into the kitchen while Don went to the door.

"I hope you know Messer, you have just interrupted a nice day at home with my girlfriend." Don said when he opened the door.

Danny smiled. "Yeah well you gonna invite me in or leave me standing out here?"

Don went to answer but Jess beat him to it.

"Come on in Danny." Jess said as she came out of the kitchen.

Don stood aside and let Danny in. Closing the door, all three sat down in the living room. Don and Jess sat back down on the sofa and Danny sat in the recliner. Mia stood from her bed and walked over to Danny. Danny smiled and patted her head where she rested it on Danny's leg.

"So what brings you by Danny?" Jess asked, handing him a beer. She handed another to Don before opening her own.

"I need advice." Danny said.

"On what?" Don asked.

"Not what." Danny said. "Who."

Jess nodded. "Lindsay."

Danny gave a nod of his own. "Yeah, it's just, I know we have a connection but every time we get close, she pulls away."

"Has she given you a reason why?" Jess asked.

"Something about needing to take care of something she thought she had put behind her already." Danny said. "She won't tell me any more then that."

Don and Jess exchanged a look before Don motioned for Jess to take it.

"You just have to give her the space she's asking for." Jess said. "But at the same time remind her that she's not alone and that you're there for her."

"And how do I do that?" Danny asked.

"Be patient." Jess said. "You'll know what to do when the time is right and when it is..."

"Go with your instincts." Don said.

Danny nodded. "Thanks guys." He stood up. "I'll let you get back to your day off."

Don led Danny to the door. "Our door's open any time Danny."

Danny gave a nod over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. Don closed the door and returned to the couch. Taking up their previous position, the two sighed at almost the same time.

"He'll be back." Jess said.

"As long as he doesn't interrupt our day off again, he's welcome any time." Don said.

"Oh Don he's our friend, he can interrupt any time he wants." Jess said.

Don ran his hands down Jess' back and settled them on her hips.

"Any time?" He asked giving her a suggestive look.

Jess cleared her throat. "Ok maybe not any time."

Don pulled her closer for a kiss. "That's what I thought."

Jess pulled back slightly. "You're trying to distract me from thinking about Danny and Lindsay aren't you?"

Don tilted his head sideways and placed a kiss on Jess' neck. "Now would I do that?"

Jess smiled as a sigh escaped her mouth. "You are doing that Detective."

Don pulled back with a smile. "Oh then I guess I would do that. You're not complaining are you Jess?"

Jess leaned down and gave Don a long hot kiss. "Do I look like I'm complaining?"

Don coughed a bit to get his breath back. "Not sure, you might have to show me again."

Getting up off the couch, Jess pulled Don up after her and down the hall towards their room.

"Be happy to." she said as he closed the door.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well there that is. This will not be the last time we see Danny go to the happy couple for advice on his relationship with Lindsay and even Linds will come to them for help. Well she'll go right to Jess but you get my point. Anyway, you know the drill, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
